grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Once We Were Gods
|season = 3 |number = 15 |epnumber = 59 |prodcode = 315 |image = 315-Mummy.png |airdate = March 14, 2014 |viewers = 5.63 million |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Steven DePaul |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Spencer Conway as Alexander Gene Freedman as Gregor Danilov Susannah Mars as Dr. Richet Sophie Soong as Suzanne Li Other Co-stars |objects = Kineclair projector |literary = The Book of the Dead |previous = |next = |after= }} "'}} is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on March 14, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis At a Portland University, a contractor and a workman break through a wall, revealing an unknown room. Inside they find a wooden crate, so they decide they need to get someone from the university to check it out. Professor Vera Gates goes into the room with them and they open up the crate. Inside the crate is a sarcophagus depicting the Egyptian God . The sarcophagus is opened and Professor Gates gets excited when she sees what's inside. At the psychiatric hospital, Wu sits at a table alone and draws an image of an Aswang. At Nick and Juliette's home, Nick, Juliette, Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank sit around the kitchen table discussing Wu's situation. Hank explains how he was before things were explained to him and says that once things were explained, it took some getting used to, but now he is fine. Rosalee says he only took it so well because Nick was his partner and he trusted him. Juliette says if she wasn't with Nick, she isn't sure she would want to know about Wesen. Rosalee says they should wait and see how Wu responds to treatment. In a hotel room, Karl Herman and Bob Taylor watch the news where Professor Gates is being interviewed about the sarcophagus. She explains that it is unique because it depicts Anubis instead of a pharaoh. Karl and Bob say the sarcophagus grave is unholy and agree they are doing "it" tonight. That night, the duo break into Professor Gates' lab to steal the mummy inside the sarcophagus. Karl starts using spray paint on a wall to write a message before they leave. A campus police officer hears them in the lab after an object is knocked to the floor by Bob. They try hiding, but the officer spots Bob and tells him to come out. Karl, woged as a dog-like Wesen, attacks the officer causing his gun to shoot. The officer is knocked out, but the bullet fired hit Bob who collapses and dies. Karl runs up to him when another officer comes into the lab. Karl grabs the gun of the first officer and shoots the other officer, killing him. At the psychiatric hospital, Wu talks with Dr. Richet about his Aswang experience. She has him describe what it looked like and what his grandmother told him about it. She then talks about how he said other people were at the scene when he saw the Aswang, but they said they didn't see anything. Wu says what he saw felt real, but she asks how it could be real if he is the only one who saw it. Later, Nick and hank go to visit Wu. Hank tells him he looks better than the last time they were there and Wu says he doesn't remember them being there. They continue talking about Wu's experience so fa at the psychiatric hospital until Nick gets a call about the murder in Professor Gates' lab, so Nick and Hank leave. At the scene, Franco gives them info about one cop dying and the other being in the hospital. Franco says the officer in the hospital said the sarcophagus lid was open, although it is closed now. While Nick and Hank are examining the scene, Professor Gates arrives. Nick says to let her in and she has them help her open the sarcophagus to check the mummy for any damage, which there is none. Nick comments on the mummy being strangely shaped and Professor Gates says there could be many reasons why, but she hasn't started examining it yet. Hank asks if she knows what the symbols on the wall mean and she tells him they say "I protect the dead" which is part of an inscription found in Tutankhamun's tomb. She says that some people think of it as a curse before leaving the lab so Nick and Hank can finish investigating. At Kronenberg Castle, Sebastien walks in to meet Viktor. Viktor is pouring drinks and tells him to sit. Sebastien asks if he has done something wrong and Viktor tells him yes, but it's not too late to make things right. Gregor Danilov appears and tells Sebastien that all he has to do is tell them all the names of his friends in the Resistance. Danilov then forces Sebastien's head back as Viktor pours a drink in causing Sebastien to choke a little. Viktor tells Danilov he is all his and Danilov takes Sebastien away. At the precinct, Nick and Hank do research on Karl Herman and Bob Taylor, and talk to Captain Renard. Nick discovers Karl Herman is on the terrorist watch list and is wanted for arson, theft, and homicides. He breaks into museums and leaves graffiti protesting the desecration of the dead. Hank and Nick tell Renard that they think Karl could be the same kind of Wesen as the mummy. In his hotel room, Karl gets a phone call and he tells the caller that he is going to do something that night and they should be ready. Meisner is walking in the woods when he hears crying. He finds Adalind's Daughter lying on the ground and wonders how she got there. He picks her up to bring her back to the cabin. When he arrives he finds that Adalind is holding the baby and that what he is carrying is a pile of sticks. Meisner says he could hear the baby's heartbeat and Adalind thinks back to when Doctor Hawelka told her she heard two heartbeats during an ultrasound. Nick, Hank, and Juliette go to talk to Rosalee and Monroe at the spice shop. Nick asks if the mummy is a mummified Anubis fully woged and Monroe says it could be. Rosalee says that lots of Egyptian Gods were Wesen. Nick shows Monroe and Rosalee the symbols Karl left behind and tells them what they mean. They both immediately suspect the Beati Paoli and tell everyone a little about the group's history. Nick, Hank, and Juliette head to the trailer while Monroe and Rosalee wait to meet with their wedding planner. Monroe asks Rosalee if they should inform the Wesen Council about what has happened and Rosalee says no because it's been all over the news, so they have probably heard about things already. Wu has a dream of his Aswang encounter. When he wakes up, he tries to tell himself it's just a story, but then he hears ticking. He gets out of bed and picks up a chair, but after a few seconds he puts it down. At the trailer, Juliette reads an entry in one of the diaries about an encounter with an Anubis. The entry mentions that part of the encounter was filmed and Juliette asks Nick if he has the film. He says he might, so Hank looks and ends up finding it. The three of them watch the film of a Grimm interrogating an Anubis Prisoner. After reading more about the Anubis, Nick concludes that Karl Herman was at Professor Gates' lab to steal the mummy, so they should warn her in case he tries again. At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee are closing the shop when there is a knock at the door. Monroe answers it, revealing Alexander who wants to speak to Nick. Nick and Hank go to Professor Gates' lab to talk to her while she is examining the mummified Anubis. She is very impressed by it, saying it is unlike anything she has seen before and concludes that it unlikely that someone fabricated it. After some convincing, Nick gets the professor to step aside for a few moments to talk with him and Hank. They tell her they think someone may try to steal the mummy gain and she should move the mummy to a more secure location. She says it is secure and asks if they know who is responsible. She tells them to just do their job and catch the guy because she has extra security guarding her lab now. Nick then gets a call from Monroe who says Alexander wants to talk with him. Monroe gives Alexander the phone and says he would rather talk in person, so Nick and Hank go to Monroe's house to meet. Press Release AN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN MYSTERY CAUSES CHAOS IN PORTLAND -- ANNE DUDEK AND RICHARD LEE JACKSON GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves thrown into the middle of an ancient battle and things heat up when the Wesen Council decides to get involved. Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) fill everyone in on early Wesen history. Meanwhile, Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee) is still reeling from the events he recently experienced. As things heat up in Europe, one of the Resistance’s most trusted allies gets compromised as he tries to protect Adalind (Claire Coffee). Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Pflichttreue *Hundjäger *Anubis *Ammit (mentioned) *Bastet (mentioned) *Khepri (mentioned) *Tefnut (mentioned) Images 315-Anubis Wesen.jpg 315-Campus cop 1.png 315-Reporter.png 315-Karl.png 315-Bob.png 315-Bearded man.png 315-Anubis prisoner woged.png 315-Anubis prisoner.png 315-Anubis book.png 315 Sebastien.jpg 315 Interrogation 2.jpg 315 Interrogation 1.jpg 315-Rosalee woged.png 315-Monroe woged.png 315-Alexander woged.png 315-Anubis.png 315-Workman.png 315-Contractor.png 315-Wesen watch mummy burn.png Promo images 315-promo.jpg 315-promo2.jpg 315-promo3.jpg 315-promo4.jpg 315-promo5.jpg 315-promo6.jpg 315-promo7.jpg 315-promo8.jpg 315-promo9.jpg 315-promo10.jpg 315-promo11.jpg 315-promo12.jpg 315-promo13.jpg 315-promo14.jpg 315-promo15.jpg 315-promo16.jpg 315-promo17.jpg Videos Select scene Production Notes *Footage from , and was reused (flashbacks) *Filming for the episode began on January 8, 2014.